Fallen Pages
by Rei Tomiyama
Summary: Sendoh Akira's never met a girl quite as different as Kawasaki Shizuka. Kawasaki Shizuka, in turn, has never met a jock like Sendoh Akira. 'How come I'm the only one who doesn't find anything amusing in this little charade?' Sendoh Akira, *Chapter II*
1. A Tale's Beginning

A/N: My first attempt at a Slam Dunk fiction. Pairing will be SendohxOC. Hope it doesn't suck too much.   
Comments, suggestions, critique are all open. 

-Rei:) 

Prologue: A Tale's Beginning

Kawasaki Shizuka 

"Kawasaki! How many times have I told you not to drift off in that little world of yours?!?!?!?" Minekura-sensei roared at the top of his voice during our History class. "Do you even have any idea what we are currently discussing now?" He continued to rant, the words echoing across the room. Some people had already brought out umbrellas that hopefully resisted spit and drool, since all the saliva was flying as he raved.

It would actually have been funny had the object of his attention was me. He didn't exactly even remotely look like a teacher anymore. Since this was Spirit Week we were talking about, and the first day, Monday, was Costume Day, the guy had dressed as a clown.

So now, he looked like an extremely angry clown wearing way too much make-up with spittle escaping his mouth.

I lifted my head and stared at him blandly from the back row where I was seated. He glowered at me, his face gradually turning an ugly crimson, making him look like a clown with an oversized tomato for a head. 

"Hai, sensei. You were saying that during the early part of the Tokugawa Era, which was 1603-1867, the samurai were accounted for less than 10 percent of the population. You also stated that they were made a closed caste as part of a larger effort to freeze the social order and stabilize society. Need I say more?"

Minekura-sensei gritted his teeth in helpless frustration, and I smiled with satisfaction.

I might have looked like I was off in space wandering, but I knew exactly what sensei had been talking about.

Then I looked at his face again, saw the clown that resembled him, and howled in laughter.

The whole class gazed at me in horror. Nobody ever dared to ridicule Minekura-sensei; especially after ten people had been kicked out of the school because of him.

****

Minekura Hideo

That silly slip of a girl! How dare she laugh at me! I'll make sure that sometime this school year she is expelled!

Yet, I must say, despite her vulgarity, she is astounding! Only five minutes ago she was sitting there, eyes glazed, and now, she answers my question perfectly!

What kind of student is she?

Always aloof and indifferent, never participating in school activities, and yet the teachers say she's a genius.

I shook my head and buried those unbidden thoughts. I have no time for a silly student.

And so my lecture of the samurai and the Tokugawa era resumed, as if nothing had happened.

Yet I could not get rid of the chill in my spine that began ever since she had spoken.

****

Sendoh Akira

I had been quietly watching the verbal battle between student and teacher. As far as I could tell, the student had won.

I had to admit that she was incredibly brave. Although I had very much wanted to repeat her sentiments, I only allowed myself a half-smile. It was better to get rid of the tittering that wanted to get out later, when I was alone.

Minekura-sensei had not bothered to interrupt her from what he referred to as that 'little world of hers' anymore. In fact, no student had even bothered to disrupt the lesson, as if they feared that something would trigger a scene similar to the one that had just occurred before their eyes.

I, on the other hand, appreciated the girl's outburst. I was nearly asleep when I heard her voice calmly recite the lines about the Tokugawa Era and the samurai being less than 10 percent, or something like that anyway.

Besides, I knew that sensei would kill me if he caught me dozing off in class. 

***

****

Kawasaki Shizuka

It was lunchtime and I was reaching for what little lunch money I had when I heard two girls whispering behind me.

"She's a freak, isn't she? Managing to answer back to the teacher like that! And especially to Minekura-sensei, of all people! Then laughing at him! She's probably going to get expelled for that!" 

"She probably looked at the board for the answers. She's the girl who never joined any sport at all, or at least signed up for Sendoh-san's fan club! Would you know, when we were like asking her to be a part of the club, she just looked blankly at us like we weren't there! She's so creepy! And so disrespectful to Sendoh-san too!"

"Yeah, we were all, like, cheering for him in the practice game against Shohoku, and like, she was just reading some stupid book of hers!"

I froze involuntarily. Who was this Sendoh-san they were talking about? Then it dawned on me. It was this great basketball 'ace' who happened to be a sophomore. 

But I didn't care anyway. Everybody was an idiot. That's why I never bothered making friends in this school. 

Because they were total morons.

****

Sendoh Akira 

I was headed for the door when I noticed the girl, Kawasaki, I think, was what sensei had called her, stop what she was doing.

That was when I heard two girls talking in what was meant to be in hushed tones, but turned out to be loud utterances.

I could easily catch some of their words.

"...Freak...she? Managing...answer...that! Especially...Minekura-sensei...people! Laughing...him! She's...expelled!"

"...looked...board...answers... never...sport...signed up...Sendoh-san's fan club... part...blankly...there! creepy... disrespectful...Sendoh-san too!"

"...Like...cheering...practice...Shohoku...reading...book...hers!"

I bit back a frown that was escaping me. Who were these girls and whom were they badmouthing? Then I noticed her.

She had this crestfallen expression, and her eyes were so glassy I wondered if she was going to cry. Then she straightened up and it was like I had only imagined it, for her face now looked like it was made of granite.

They had been talking about her.

I rushed to intercept her at the door, and I thought my plan had worked, because she bumped into me.

"Sorry." She mumbled then brushed past me again.

Now I had a sudden impulse to follow her. Perhaps it was to congratulate her for her Academy Award-winning performance. Maybe it was to say sorry on our schoolmates' behalf. Conceivably, it could be because I admired her for having the guts to laugh at our clown of a teacher. But whatever the reason was, my conscience wouldn't leave me alone. 

So I rushed after her to the cafeteria.

****

Kawasaki Shizuka

I walked out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. As expected, all of the people were gabbing about foolish, unimportant things that they thought revolved around their lives.

Once I had bought a cheese sandwich and a Coke, I settled down on an empty spot. The one in the corner.

I nibbled away at my sandwich while reading the newest novel by Anne Rice yet, "Blood and Gold". In fact, I was so engrossed that I never noticed that another person had craned over my seat for a look at the book.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The unknown person questioned brightly. When I didn't reply, he took it as a yes and plopped down on the chair next to me.

"Who are you?" I tore my eyes away from the book and faced him.

Gravity-defying jet black hair. An innocent face. But what captured my attention most of all, was a pair of purple orbs that shone radiantly, as if the light was imprisoned inside them.

"Sou da na, I forgot to introduce myself. How stupid of me." He let out an impish grin. "I'm Sendoh Akira. I know your name already from History class. Kawasaki, right?"

I could feel myself turning slowly scarlet. This guy... was Sendoh Akira? The so-called basketball genius? Then I remembered. I didn't give a damn for anyone.

"How do you know?" I rudely questioned, then immediately regretted it because the smile had dissolved and a slightly sad look crossed his face.

"There's no need to be angry, Kawasaki-san. I'm just your classmate from History, that's why I know."

Now I was astonished. How come I had never recognized him before?

__

That's because you never bothered to watch those practice games. If you had, then you would immediately have known it was the great Sendoh Akira you were with in History class.

Before I could apologize for my misbehavior, he started again.

"Ummm, I know you're a transfer student, so I'm really sorry about how my schoolmates acted towards you."

Schoolmates? Oh, he's talking about those... bitches.

I gave myself permission to beam a little at him. "It's okay... I don't really mind." 

His eyes seemed to speak for him as they complimented the wide smile on his face by sparkling. 

They seemed to say, "Thanks for understanding." 

"By the way, I congratulate you on getting back at Minekura-sensei. Not everybody can do that. And, it was a change from the usual boring lecture that we have. I am eternally grateful for your saving me from boredom. And I envy you. Having the nerve to snicker at Minekura-sensei! I know he really is a convincing clown and that he's really, terribly monotonous, but try to be careful next time, okay?" He winked at me, and yawned widely in exaggeration. Then he glanced at the wall clock of the cafeteria.

"Ah, I have to go! We're having a game today against Shohoku, so I need to practice for a while... wanna come?" Then he bolted before I could think of a response, leaving me to ponder whether I had been right in saying that everybody was a stereotype.

For he certainly wasn't.

***

****

Sendoh Akira

Class today was interesting. I met a girl who isn't as basketball-crazed as the others are. She's different.

And she reads Anne Rice while eating. Not to mention that she managed to one-up Minekura-sensei today.

Not many girls would be caught eating while reading, or ever wanting to displease the teacher.

Especially our History teacher.

She's a fascinating girl. 

I really should get to know her.


	2. Icy Encounters

Chapter I: Icy Encounters

To all those who reviewed:

Fiery-Ice: Thanks! ::bows meekly:: One really should read Anne Rice... I've read several of hers and they're all so interesting! ::nods emphatically:: Try to check it out for yourself! (Besides, one gets more adjectives from her writing.)

renei**: **To my dear sister, thanks for reviewing ::sob sob::. It makes me feel more confident about my own writing skills. [yeah, right... I'm such a liar] Anyway, good luck too with your devastating love triangle!

Leviathan-hikaru-finalfantasy: Thank you! I recommend that you read the Vampire Chronicles... they're all fantastic (The books are Interview with the Vampire, The Vampire Lestat, Queen of the Damned, Tale of the Body Thief...and lots more! Just tell me if you want more titles!) Ummm, can you give me tips on how to make my dialogues more life-like? I guess I'm just too fast for my own good... ::sigh::

idiotic_moron14: Sowee... totally forgot about you there...::sweatdrop:: I promise this will be one fic that I'll finish! ::holds hand out solemnly as if stating a vow:: Keep reading, okay? I'm happy that you like Shizuka... based her a bit off "Kira", you know...

micchan: I like Sendoh too! That's why I made a fic about him! 'Cause I absolutely adore him! ::eyes turn into hearts:: Okay. ::snaps out of trance:: That's way too bimbo-like for me. Anyway, thanks for saying that you like my fic!

kawaii imouto: My dear imoto, you have no right to question me. I am, after all, a year and three days older. ::glares at kawaii imouto:: However, I will consider your advice, and I'll try to slow down things a bit. That okay with you? 

sLL: Okay, here's the update you asked for! I hope you don't mind if Sendoh isn't hentai in a story... I just thought that he really wasn't like that and people just made their own assumptions about him. ::smiles sheepishly::

Jo-sen7: Yes, ma'am! I'll do my best! ::raises arms and does an army salute::

maemi: As you say! I promise that I will complete this fic no matter what it takes me!

aianne:): Glad you say that it's interesting! ::beams widely at aianne:)::

Leananelle: Really? You like Kawasaki Shizuka? I'm so joyful! ::starts jumping around the room like a maniac:: No, really, I am! That's because this is the first time I've ever done a fic with an OC...Thanks for the support!

supergal88: Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! 

~~~

Sendoh Akira

I mused over silently over what I had just told her.

__

"We're having a game today against Shohoku, so I need to practice for a while... wanna come?"

That was what I had said?!? I sighed in exasperation at my own self. 

__

You barely know the girl, and you're already asking her to come to a basketball game? You think she's that lame to obey you? What does she know about you anyway? And vice versa? Absolutely nothing. For all she knows, you might well be a hentai boy...

That annoying little voice in my head spoke tauntingly, as if reminding me of a few people's reactions when they saw me smile. They acted as if I had leered, when I was SMILING.

That was stupid of them. It's my habit to grin, and I look better that way, so I do it. There's absolutely nothing wrong with smiling.

I tried to get rid of those wandering thoughts in my head and focused on the game at hand. One mistake of relaxing would make Shohoku tighten their grip. Ryonan had to be careful.

I dribbled the ball and shot a few lay-ups. Then I did some three pointers.

Swoosh! Went the ball as it easily slid inside the net. Flawless! But I wouldn't get carried away anymore. There would be no underestimating Rukawa and the redhead Sakuragi. They might be freshmen, but Rukawa certainly had experience and Sakuragi had his eagerness to learn.

I did some more practice, then my other teammates started arriving. I slapped high-fives with them and said, "Let's do our best here, shall we?"

I was greeted with a chorus of "Yeah!" then we began to stretch in preparation for the game. Then we did drills like doing laps around the court, lay-ups from the left and right hand, free throws and jump shots.

Finally, it was time for the scrimmage to start.

This is going to be fun...

****

Kawasaki Shizuka 

I honestly don't see what's so exciting about basketball. I've read a whole book on how to dribble, pass, shoot, defend, be aggressive and similar things to that, but I still don't get the point why so many people come to watch.

After all, it's only a group of people sweating like pigs on the court. And they don't even run compared to soccer. I've done soccer already, and you've barely been on the field for five minutes yet it already feels like someone poured a whole bucket of water all over you. Plus, you use your legs. It's not as easy to use your legs than to use your hands. People who play soccer are most definitely better than people who play basketball are.

It's too bad Spirit Week for the first day only applies to the teachers... it would have been hilarious to spot all of those ignorant people don stupid costumes like Minekura-sensei. They'd all look like idiots. Everyone of them. Maybe I should bring a camera tomorrow and submit it to the school paper...

I stopped thinking about it and looked at the court for a moment from the top bleacher on which I was sitting. Thankfully, I hadn't forgotten to bring my glasses, so I had no problem seeing what was going on. Sendoh-san was effortlessly visible, his hair being all spiky and the optimistic smile retained. He was dribbling the ball on the other side of the court, and I could see him subtly signaling to his teammates. They all nodded, and soon a point was scored.

This time I squinted at the scoreboard. It was 81-68, Ryonan leading at the second half of the game. I could see that Sendoh-san was an essential part of the team, but all this observing was making me feel bored, so I returned to the book I was reading.

It was so interesting... Anne Rice was an author deserving of all the good comments. This time, her story was about a vampire named Thorne who had been alone for a very long time in a cold, wretched cave and found solace in Marius, yet another of the old vampires. I was only one-half through with the book when somebody shouted from the court.

"Kawasaki-san! Are you watching or reading?"

That voice... it's incredibly familiar. Could it be...Sendoh Akira?

****

Sendoh's Fan Club

Who the hell is Kawasaki-san?

light dawns on them

It's that bitch who doesn't pay attention! So how come she is called by OUR Sendoh-san when WE'RE the ones always supporting him?

She'll pay for this!

Sendoh Akira

I know, I know, it was pretty much drastic to yell in the last minutes of the game, and there was a slight possibility that the Shohoku players would take this opportunity to score, but I didn't care anymore. 

She had shown up, yes, but for God's sake, she was reading! It made me feel unsettled, especially since I was the one who had requested her to come. That's why I had bellowed in front of all the spectators and other players.

I swiftly passed the ball to Uozumi, and while running, I saw a pretty and petite girl with jet-black hair tied neatly into a braid and spectacles drop the book she was holding, then glance at me for a moment. This action somehow encouraged me more than the cheerleaders screaming their lungs out with their pompoms and all.

Just as I reached the other side, he passed back the ball to me. As usual, Rukawa was on my tail. But this time I wasn't going to take it easy anymore.

I did a fake, which deceived him, then ran inside the court and did a jump shot. As the ball moved towards the ring, everyone waited with bated breath. At last, a gentle swoosh was heard as the ball went in. 

The buzzer then sounded. My teammates and I exclaimed, "Yeah!" then we went to the locker rooms to change into our uniforms again. Afterwards, the Shohoku players shook hands with us.

****

Sakuragi Hanamichi

We lost! Grrrr... But this time it's not my fault. I was guarding Fuku-chan better than before. That stupid kitsune! It's his entire fault! He let Sendoh escape... which proves I'm a better basketball player than he is! Nyahahahahahahaha!

****

Kawasaki Shizuka

They clasped the other team's hands, and I saw him whisper something to a redhead, while the seemingly freshman flinched. I wondered what he might have said to make the guy so upset.

Then several pairs of hands grabbed my wrists and I was dragged away from the bleacher. I tried to fight them and held on to the stable wood and my latest book, but something was put over my nose and before I could push it away, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

****

Sendoh Akira

I scanned the bleachers for a sight of her, but her seat cushioned only a backpack and the book was torn into pieces. What did this mean? Then I caught a glimpse of a pompom near her vacant perch. A cheerleader?

I ran back to the remaining Ryonan students who were busy congratulating their team on their victorious game.

"Hey, did you see the cheerleaders with pompoms?" I asked anxiously. One of them nodded.

"They were going towards the girl you shouted at. You know, Kawasaki, right?" Cold blood ran through my veins. I thanked him and frantically tried to think of somewhere one would be well hidden.

The storage room? The freezer? Where?

I ran to the storage room. I opened the door, and saw nothing but empty crates and boxes. 

__

She isn't here...which leaves only one place. The cooler.

I hurriedly sprinted to the freezer, and yanked its door. I was astonished to see her sleeping form on the icy floor, with no shoes, and skin slowly turning blue.

__

This is definitely not good. What do you do when someone's suffering from pneumonia? What do you do? Shit, shit, shit!

Okay, Akira, keep calm. You're supposed to be already 17, not a whiny boy who doesn't know what to do. Think! If you're cold, what do you do?

You keep yourself warm! That's it!

I took off my Ryonan jacket, covered her with it, and deftly scooped her up in my arms. She looked so fragile then, so unlike the girl who had outwitted Minekura-sensei. I then noticed that the temperature knob was turned to the lowest degree. I knew that this was one of those nasty tricks that the cheerleaders usually did for competition, but this was ridiculous!

I was busy pondering the strange event when she woke up.

****

Kawasaki Shizuka

I opened my eyes to see a concerned pair of amethyst eyes hovering above me. My vision was a bit fuzzy, since I wasn't wearing my glasses, but I could think of only one person who had those eyes.

"Sendoh?" I managed to whisper. He nodded solemnly, then spoke.

"Are you all right?" I nodded, and tried to raise my hand, but I couldn't. I winced.

"I don't think so. You were in the cooler for a very long time, so your body is very stiff. Where do you live?" I told him my address, and we set off for home. Then I remembered.

"Wait... I forgot my bag, my glasses and my book." His eyes twinkled in comprehension.

"Okay. Stay seated on the bleachers and I'll go get it for you." He carried me to the gymnasium, then set me down gently on the bleachers.

****

Sendoh Akira

It was a strange feeling, carrying someone for a long time. I hadn't expected her to be so... light. It was as if she was just a part of me, not extra weight. And it felt somehow right. It felt warm and comforting, sheltered and snug.

I rushed to her former seat, where I saw her bag. It was in bad shape. The cheerleaders must have been the ones to carelessly slash the leather, and all the textbooks, notebooks, pens and paper were gone. The book was in pitiful tatters, and the lenses of her eyeglasses were mercilessly broken. Nevertheless, she had requested her things, so I had to bring them.

I would usually expect that an ordinary girl would cry at the loss of her belongings, and wallow in self-pity for days. But Kawasaki Shizuka...she was different. I never could determine what she was going to do.

When I reached her and presented what I had found, her eyes glazed over, and this time I thought she would really sob. But she didn't. That was when I understood that she didn't believe in showing other people her feelings.

For her it was a weakness.

So I sat next to her, and quietly told her, "Cry on my shoulder if you wish. I won't scorn you for doing so. Everyone has to let out what they're feeling."

****

Kawasaki Shizuka

How am I supposed to do any schoolwork now? My spectacles are in ruins, my favorite pocketbook is nothing but torn paper and all my materials are missing.

"Do they hate me that much?" I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of puzzlement, sympathy and... anger? I never thought he would be capable of getting angry. He always seemed to be the calm and collected one, the happy-go-lucky person. Not an angry individual.

And then it hit me. A horrible feeling that made me want to freeze up. Sadness. This had never happened before. Not until today. I felt empty and hollow, as if my life needed something more.

I needed a friend.

And he...was that friend.

****

Sendoh Akira

She suddenly clutched my shirt, and silent, shattering sobs escaped as I embraced her tightly.

Perhaps, this was what had been lacking for her.

She...had needed a friend to lean on.

  


A/N: I'm sorry if from the look of it things took a dramatic turn... you can flame me if you want. ::cowers:: I don't mind. Please just tell me your honest opinion. 

I have a question for all the reviewers: 

Q: Is Sendoh hentai or not?

A) Yes   
B) No   
C) Maybe   
D) I have no idea...   
E) Who cares? 

Please answer, so I can find out what the majority thinks of cute little Aki-chan. ::yanks chibi-Sendoh's cheeks as hard as she can while he cringes in pain:: Feedback is appreciated.

-Rei:) 

__


	3. Twin Troubles

Chapter II: Twin Troubles

To all those who reviewed:

renei: Ooookaaaayyy... I get your point about Sendoh Akira NOT being hentai. I just asked 'cause I felt like it. ::shrugs:: This is the next chapter you wanted me to show you, right? Enjoy! By the way, have you done anything about the three dumb idiots you're currently manipulating in NJA2? Tell me when you update. I'll be waiting!

kawaii imouto: As I already told you, why do you even bother asking me those pointless questions? You know very well that I'm not following the series that much, and I'm not as avid a watcher as you guys are, so STOP PESTERING ME!!! On the other hand, would you mind if I explain later on what happened to Kawasaki Shizuka in more detail? Then it will make more sense. Okay?

micchan: So I guess you're definitely into Sendoh... well, guess what? I am too!! So we can go ballistic over Sendoh together! ::goes spiral-eyed with the thought:: Here's the next chapter!

Silhouette Panther: Oh! You're the author of "Reactions"!?! My sister and I were laughing so hard over that one! Thanks for telling me that my fic is 'sugoi'! ::smiles so broadly face is beginning to crack:: I'll explain the cooler incident later, okay?

Rheia: She was reading "Blood and Gold". Actually, I just thought of that 'cause recently I've tried reading it. I'm very far from finished, but so far I can tell it's a really interesting plot. Thanks for reviewing!

shari: Hello there! What's a devil-may-care attitude??? ::frowns in confusion:: May you please explain to me? Anyways, continue your work! Hey, for everyone who's reading this, I recommend my cousin Shari's "Natural Disasters!" It's a story of hilarity and comedy! Try it yourself!

Jo-sen7: Too true... ::nods solemnly:: I would give anything to be Kawasaki too! Know why? 'Cause she gets Sendoh and I don't! ::bawls in frustration:: Anyway, below this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope you like it!

Fiery-Ice: He isn't? ::gasps:: Okay, okay, I'll cut you some slack. After all, there are plenty of charming guys in SD. One can only do so much about it... Oh, and don't worry...::lips twist into a self-satisfied smirk:: Sendoh's bound to give them a piece of his mind. 

sLL: Yes, I have to agree... but that was necessary. I'll explain everything later.

cookies: Thanks! I really mean it! Your fics are NOT SHITTY! You just think so... but they're not. Everybody has a talent for writing, but they just have to discover that for themselves. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I hope we do become good friends!

~ ~ ~

****

Kawasaki Aki

I pranced restlessly on the steps, which led to my younger sister's current place. I knew that the mat was getting worn out, and so were the brand new socks I was wearing, but I didn't care at the moment. 

__

Where in the world is my imoto? For God's sake, Kira and I went home so we could invite her to a festival, and all I see is an empty house. Correction. An empty house, which happens to be loaded with books, cobwebs and dust, dilapidated and abandoned, in other words.

But I didn't care about such matters now. All I knew was, my sister, whom I had sworn to protect ever since I was a child, was gone! To hell with everything, then! Let the world go hang as long as I find her!

For all I know, she could have been kidnapped, or shot, or...

Annoyed at myself for not thinking about this earlier, I went inside again to calm myself from thinking morbidly.

"Kira!" My shout could be heard bouncing off the walls. My sister then appeared before me.

"What is it?" Her delicate features were pulled back into a barely noticeable frown. "I couldn't find her anywhere... perhaps she has gone with a friend?" 

"Neither did I... are you sure she did go?" My eyebrows lifted in suspicion. If she did, that wasn't good. She could be out until full dark.

"Possibly."

That hadn't occurred to me. But then, I didn't know who Shizuka's friends were, so even if she did go, I would have no idea where to search.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Anxious as I was, I practically ran to the door. 

I didn't expect her to come with someone else.

Especially not a furtive-looking someone.

****

Sendoh Akira

__

I guess this is the house. 

Oh, well.

It's now or never.

I pushed the doorbell hesitantly, and the door opened to reveal a guy in his late teens, wearing the clothes of a samurai. 

I don't think he was too happy to see me. He shot a death glare at me, unsheathed his sword, and...

__

Sword? I thought swords were already forbidden here in Japan! Maybe I'm seeing a hallucination...

The tip of a sword almost grazed my neck.

Oh, that wasn't a hallucination all right. It was real. In fact, it was so real I could have laughed out loud.

That was, if this wasn't happening to me, of all people...

****

Kawasaki Aki

"Unhand my sister, you moron! How dare you even touch her!" I snarled at the boy who was carrying my sister.

I got a look of bewilderment for my response. I seethed inwardly. Right there and then, I wanted to assassinate him, even more so since my katana rested comfortably on his neck, but I restrained myself and tried a more mild approach.

"Could you please give my sister back?" There. Now, maybe the imbecilic half-wit will understand.

Too bad I couldn't get the tone convincing enough... I scowled. Now he just looked plain dumb and dull-witted to me, with that annoying, irking smile and the outrageous hair. 

Hello? Are you even listening, idiot? Or maybe you're just foolish, a simpleton come to her for answers to the homework given by some torturous teacher?

I sneered at him.

__

Pathetic.

_What kind of 'friends' did Shizuka have, anyway? _

Kira decided just then to make an appearance. Well, lucky him, then.

If she hadn't I really might have killed him.

I reluctantly let go of my sword, and mollified myself with glowering at him.

He deserves it, anyway.

****

Sendoh Akira

I heaved a sigh of relief when he held the sword away from me.

Only to be replaced by dagger looks. 

Now I felt like squirming. This man, whoever he was, made me feel very strange and uncomfortable. As if I was an alien subject and he was carefully analyzing me for flaws.

Then there was the woman. She had the same intense look on her eyes. 

I felt like gritting my teeth.

Excuse me, ma'am, but I don't think I'm a lab specimen to be stared at here... 

But putting that aside, they seemed very... ancient. With the door open, I could see the old Japanese paintings, as well as the different flower arrangements barely visible. I knew I had seen them somewhere before. And also, the clothing was vaguely similar to what the Japanese used to wear in the earlier eras.

In fact, it reminds me of Minekura-sensei's lecture in Japanese History. 

Which reminds me of our upcoming project about sketching the traditional dress of the Japanese.

Which reminds me that it's due this coming Wednesday, and I haven't done anything yet.

Which reminds me that if I don't pass this subject, I'll be kicked off the team.

Which makes me consider asking help from Kawasaki-san, lest I wish to quit.

****

Kawasaki Kira

Once there, he introduced himself.

"My name is Sendoh Akira. I'm a classmate of Kawasaki's in Ryonan High." 

I eyed the so-called 'friend' of Shizuka's skeptically. He didn't look very trusting, not with that leering smile and outrageous hair. But then, in an unexplainable way, he did feel right sitting next to an unconscious Shizuka, so perhaps I should give myself the benefit of the doubt.

My gaze then went over to my imoto. She was starting to stir, and all of a sudden her eyes opened.

"Onii-sama, I didn't know you were coming home..." She sat up awkwardly and managed a weak grin. "I should have prepared you something..."

Aki dismissed her suggestion. Clearly she was still too fatigued with whatever had happened to do anything.

Besides, she was too late. The tea was almost ready. I bowed politely, and so did Aki, and we both exited to get the boiling tea.

****

Kawasaki Aki

That sly scoundrel! I'll teach him a lesson on how to treat a Kawasaki member with more respect!

Now, let me see... the only thing I have right now is tea so we'll just have to add a bit of... shall we say, spice.

****

Kawasaki Kira

I could see the dangerous glittering of emeralds and knew he had something up his sleeve. The amusement and gleeful excitement on his face was harder to decipher, but being his twin, I usually predicted what was going to happen next.

I felt like sighing. That or shaking my head. Mature though he seemed, he was a long way from it. 

__

He probably 'forgot' to put sugar in the tea again...

****

Kawasaki Shizuka

__

I never knew they were going home... they didn't write me a letter, or any note to signify that they would visit me. Was this supposed to be a surprise?

I started when I heard his voice.

"Are they... your siblings?" An uncomfortable pause hung in the air for a few moments. 

"Yes."

I knew that he was surprised to say the least, at the first impressions he got of my older brother and sister. Yet they were very far from what they seemed to be.

I didn't know why, but I felt the need to explain to him my family, bizarre as we were. After all, it wasn't nice to leave him in the dark.

"They're my only family now, so I've learned more about them than I expected." Alert, inquisitive eyes stayed focused, so I told him a bit about the history with the names.

"Well, they're twins, so naturally, they'd have similar names, accompanied by less bewildering ones. My brother's is Shizuki Aki. At school, his friends call him 'Kai' but at home my sister calls him 'Aki'. I guess he's reserving 'Shizuki' for his girlfriend." I broke off and we both shared amused glances. 

"My sister's is Shizuku Kira. She's called 'Kira' because it was too confusing for twins to have a letter difference in their names." I let out a long breath, then continued.

"We're a traditional Japanese family, as you might have guessed. My ancestors were already involved in the Kamakura era, as samurai. When the Muromachi era came, they were part of the Ashikaga shoguns. By the Tokugawa era, they joined the battle for the Meiji Restoration. By this time, though, my far-off cousins are just heirs to Kawasaki Industries. They don't care about maintaining the customs anymore."

"But, as you have already witnessed us wearing the cultural dress, as my parents instructed us to, we still follow."

He stared at me briefly, and his eyes glimmered mischievously. "So that's why you know so much about Japanese History..." 

I suddenly felt stupid. I felt incredibly foolish to have informed him all about the eras in which my ancestors had existed. After all, what did he care? He didn't have to live up to about twenty generations' expectations to keep the heritage going. I did. So of course it seemed different to me than it was to him.

****

Sendoh Akira

Now I get where she digs up all those facts to fluster Minekura-sensei. But thinking about it, I guess it was hard to keep all those things in your head when you had other stuff to ponder about.

The door from the kitchen creaked, and I instinctively turned to glance at Kawasaki-san's siblings as they made their way towards us, placing the teapot and teacups in the middle.

"Let the tea ceremony begin." The twin called Kira announced quietly. Somehow, they brought out pillows for us to sit on, and in no time they were contentedly sipping tea.

I reached for a teacup the same time another hand did. We both yanked our hands off, and I realized that it was Kawasaki-san.

"Sorry." This time I felt embarrassed. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice that.

"It's okay." And so she gave me the teacup, which she meekly filled with the tea, and did the same to hers.

As I drank it, the bitter taste was overwhelming. It was all I could do to keep from gagging.

Maybe staying here too long wasn't such a good idea as I thought it was after all... 

****

Kawasaki Shizuka

I guess he's having a second contemplation after taking a sip from onii-sama's herbal tea. I felt the same way about staying with him when I was younger after I had seen other people flinch after having the tea ceremony.

The odd thing though, is, a person is only served that kind of tea when he displeases onii-sama... so does that mean that my brother detests him? I always thought my brother wasn't prejudiced.

__

Maybe...

I was wrong.

I was interrupted when I sensed hawkish gazes land on Sendoh-san. I turned just in time to see him choking and sputtering.

__

I should have known better...

Just then, Sendoh-san reached for the pitcher of cold water, but onee-sama reached it first and calmly poured the icy liquid on him.

****

Kawasaki Aki

I let a self-satisfied smirk creep up my face slowly. The poor boy was drenched now from top to bottom, and the expression on his face was priceless. Now he looked like a lost little boy.

__

Serves you right, chicken wuss.

The urge to laugh now wasn't far behind. In fact, it was very tempting indeed.

__

Kawasaki Aki, keep your family's honor! Get a hold of yourself! It is a disgrace to laugh at something so shallow as this!

Too late, though.

Snicker. Snicker. Snort. Snort. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHA-AHA-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

****

Kawasaki Shizuka

I. Can't. Help. It.

"I'm so sorry, Sendoh-san, but I..." That was all I managed to croak out before I burst out laughing. 

****

Kawasaki Kira

I knew that trick would get rid of the tension. 

****

Sendoh Akira

How come I'm the only one who doesn't find anything entertaining in this little charade?


End file.
